The Prison Merry-Go-Round Revised
by pampilot67
Summary: This is the addition of Chapter three. Boner is arrested and put in the ptison system


**The Prison Merry-Go-Round**

This story replaces the original that would not allow a chapter 3

A seminar in how to transfer someone to Death

A what if story:

**Brennan does not get to run away to safety.**

Booth and Brennan stood in front of the priest as he dripped water over her head then made a sigh of the cross in oil on her forehead, Then her father and mother said the proper prayers, and the priest welcome Christen Marie Booth in to the Catholic church. They were given the candle used as part of the Baptism. They walked out of the church and Booth offered to get the car and drive around the front.

Booth car would not start as some one remover the coil from it. Booth started to walk back to Bones when he saw a light blue car pull up, and Bones started to get in the driver's seat. Booth ran hard calling out to Bones. Just as she was getting ready to drive off two marked DC/MPD cars with all their lights flashing Blocked the car from moving. I a flash a black SUV stopped in back and Agent Flynn came hasty out.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan please get out of the car and put you hands out to the side.

One of the officers did a quick pat down. Then Brennan was handcuff with her hands behind her back and Agent Flynn stepped up into her space and said.

"Dr Temperance Marie Brennan you are under arrest on the charge of murder in the first degree.

You have the right to remained silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law You have the right to counsel, if you can not afford one, one will appointed by the court. Do you understand these rights as explained to you?"

"_**Yes I do understand these right, and I will not speak with out my lawyer."**_

Booth came running up to them

"Bones I'll get you a lawyer, and I will take care of Christen, and see you at the station."

Bones is put in the back of the marked car and the convoy set off to the Central station.

The reason for the central station was that Flynn had arranged a perp walk to _**embarrass**_Brennan in front of the media.

As the procession approached the station it was clear that every TV station, and all the Print media, white and yellow were in full force.

When the marked car stopped in front of the front door not the prison's door it was clear that the show was on.

An officer opened the rear door of the car. Bones was sitting slight bent forward with her hands secured behind her back. This forced her long legs to press against her chest. It also caused the skirt of her dress to slide down into her lap. In trying to twist her feet and legs to get out of the car her dress rode up on to her chest.

Twisting her legs out of the car the dress slid up more exposing all her underwear to the media on that side of the car. Not one officer attempted to help her or cover he from the press. Suddenly a large man in a black suit blocked the view and pulled Brennan out of the back seat.

"_**Agent Smith, Jones and Daily, I want the names of every officer in this twenty-foot arch, and the names of every photo person in that same area. If they run you can shoot theirs legs to stop them."**_

"**Who do you think you're buddy?"**

"_**The senior FBI agent present and that woman who you let be humiliate is a part of the FBI also. So if anyone of you got a single cent from these shit heads your job is gone."**_

Less than a half hour later Flynn's cell phone rang.

" Special Agent Flynn…. Yes sir right away sir."

In the ten minutes it took Flynn go from the Central DC police station to the Hoover Building the heat in Deputy Director Cullen's eyes grew times ten. His sectary informed him of Agent Flynn arrival.

"_**Flynn please sit down, that way if I want to choke you I have a quicker response. **_

_**What in god name made you Arrest Dr. Brennan in front of a church, **_

_**and then have her taken to a DC police station and 'Perp walked in front of every media person on the face of this earth.**_

_**In addition to allow and help the press mongrels, **_

_**take pictures of her struggling to get out of the patrol car, show off her underwear, up above her navel?"**_

"**Sir the DC/MPD made the arrest not I."**

"_**It was a federal arrest with MPD back-up. **_

_**You Agent Flynn read her Miranda right so she was your prisoner not theirs. **_

_**Why take a prisoner of The FBI to a local police station and 'Perp walk that person down the street. **_

_**You Agent Flynn are on a personal vendetta against Agent Booth and Brennan. **_

_**IF and when she is proven not guilty you will be receiving a nasty payback. Now get the hell out of here and start doing your job." **_

Flynn is embarrassed and mad, he been led to believe that the top brass believed in his theory that Dr. Brennan was the killer. Now it seemed they did not think he was right why?

He decided to go back over his edivance and make sure all the 'I' are doted and the 't' crossed.

At the central police station Bones is booked on the open Federal arrest warrant.

For Bones it was very embarrassing.

She was finger printed, searched, strip search, with a full cavity search.

Had DNA samples taken.

Blood drawn, and a vaginal swab to check for STD and seaman.

Then a mug shots.

The last embarrassment is being put in an interview room and told to strip down naked and put on county underwear and the orange jumpsuit, knowing someone was on the other side of the mirrored watching everything.

When this is done she is placed in a holding cell with cream of the street society.

At six pm just before supper meal was served. A jailer call Brennan out of the cell and told her she is being transferred to a different facility. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and she is taken to a marked Police car and taken to a Jail cell at the county jail. After processing it was after eight _pm_. She asked about food and is told breakfast was at seven in the morning.

Nothing till then.

At six thirty _am_ Bones is removed from her cell had a chain locked around her waist with handcuffs attached and ankle cuffs in place.

Hands cuffed at he side she is moved to a huge bus locked into metal seat, after ten more prisoners are loaded on the bus they are driven to an Air Force Base and loaded on a plane, owned by the US Marshal service, and flown to Denver CO.

Take off was at ten am

First thing in the morning Booth went to the central Police station to speak to Bones.

To say he was upset that she was not their and they had a hard time finding where she was made him very mad.

He called her lawyer to ask him were she was, and had his level of temper step up a level when he said she was it the central PD station holding cell prior to her arrangement.

He said he would join Booth at the station in an hour.

Brennan's lawyer arrives a little more than an hour later.

After calling the Chief at home it is discovered that Dr. Brennan is transferred to the County jail six pm.

per order of the a Federal Judge, due to danger of her escape.

They called the county jail and are told that they would need to be presented with writer proof of the need to speak with prisoner **123L9823. **Per Federal Judge McCarthy.

After taking over an hour and a half to find **the** Judge,

he was in court in LA.

The judge never call back till after noon DC time, he said he never issued any order for a Dr. Brennan, in his life. He said he would send a fax to the prison ASAP to clear the order.

IT was ten minutes after three _pm _before the prison informed the lawyer that the right to see prisoner _123L9823_ had beer cleared.

Then they dropped the bomb.

Prisoner **123L9823** was transferred at six am that morning to the US Marshal Service.

By the time Brennan's lawyer located the correct Marshal's office he had left for the day. And was off to California in the am, on vacation.

Chapter 2

At six am booth was up and at eight _am_ at the FBI office, and he is met at the elevator door. Agent Flynn told Booth that he had been mover out of his office and given a desk in the bullpen.

All his cases were co managed with other Agents and he was not to go out on field trips without an other Agent present.

In effect he been demoted without any cause or recourse.

The person who directive this move was none other than Agent Flynn. None of the upper staff were willing to stop these because they believed to move against Flynn being seemed as prejudice.

Even thou Flynn was operating as rouge he did not have anyone to stop what he was doing.

Finally in a cell in a federal jail, Bones got a cup of tea and two pieces of toast for breakfast. As she is reprocessed as a federal Prisoner she missed lunch. She is reprinted a New mug shot and new jumpsuit with a new number. 99621-F-76943-M. Prison #123L9823 no longer exist. At supper she got to eat only some lettuce, some tomato slices, and a cup of tea. This prison had no tolerance for Vegans.

Booths and Brennan's lawyer called Booth at noon.

"Booth very bad news the Marshall called about an hour ago, and Brennan was transferred in their hands, and transferred to a IMAX prison in Colorado. The booked her in as a convict and transferred her to the Max security women's unit.

They changed her Prison number to a federal number. I can not get them to give me access till they give me the number.

They need a federal, i.e. FBI Agent in charge ok for me to even be notified where she is now. Can you talk to Flynn he is sending my calls to voice mail.""Ok Tom think of it as done now, but you may need to come down here. On my way pal I get what you are saying."

Booth stood up and started walking out of the Bullpen, He was almost at the elevator before Flynn grabbed his arm. Booth took Flynn's arm and swung him around and slammed him into the wall so hard Flynn stunned for a few minutes. Booth entered the elevator and went up one floor then down the hall to Cullen's office.

"Betty I need to see him ASAP or they are going to shoot me, and it no joke."

"Go in Booth he alone, I'll hold the fort."

"Sam I need you help and I need it now."

Just then there was a shot from the outer office. Both senior dropped to the floor.

Neither had a weapon on them, so they stayed on the floor as the door opened.

Sam come out now before I have to shoot an other Agent. Sam jumped up and went to the door.

Three Agent were lying on the floor one was bleeding from the leg the others were just not moving at all.

Standing over them was Betty with her Glock firmly held in both her hands.

"Alright who are you people, and what makes you think you can into my office with a gun drawn?"

"I'm junior Agent Allan Martin, Special Agent Flynn said Booth attacked him and tried to kill him. He said he had gone crazy and we were authorized to use deadly force to stop him, sir."

Is this true agent. Who ever you are?"

"Newton, Junior Agent Newton, sir everything he said was exactly as he said. Agent Williams will back us up when he can talk sir."

"Betty get the Medics up here and tell the Director, and find Flynn and tell him to get his ass up here now."

"EMT's are outside, and will come in as soon as these people are disarmed sir. The director is on his way down and Agent Flynn is not answering his cell. Sam"

Booth collected the three guns, and motion the EMT'S in the Capital police came into the room. And what are you people doing in my office. We were directed to take a Seely Booth in for attempted murder." "By whom may I ask?"

"By Supervisory Special Agent Flynn, and who are you sir?"

"He is my Deputy, and I am the Director of the FBI. You are not needed here. Get out of my building in two minutes or I will have you arrester for trespass, got it men."

Both officers left in a hurry.

The EMT's took the injured Agent, he had the other two Agent moved down to an interrogation room.

They had Betty go to see Dr. Sweets.

Then Booth Sam and the Director moved to the Directors conference room.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Flynn's cell was ringing constantly, he needed to get to apartment fast.

He need to produce evidence that Booth was trying to kill him so his shout to kill order would stand up. He reached his door and went in he booted up his computer. He entered the program his buddy entered in hid computer.

He sent two e-mails to him self with threats of Booth going to kill him . After he had done that he relaxed and went back to the Hoover Building, expecting a warm welcome. At the doors the internal guards took his guns and walked him to DD Cullen's office.

_**This is just great I wanted to seeing Cullen but not this way. Thank god I sent those E-mails. This Could be my best moment and Booth last moment.**_

As he entered he was so very surprised that , Booth and Hacker were both in the room, already.

"Please come in and sir down Supervisory Special Agent Flynn."

Flynn knew he was in trouble when her heard 'Supervisory Special Agent Flynn' titles were very important , Junior, Special, and Supervisory, had distinct level of authority.

Not anyone with a half a brain used a title he was not given, Flynn realized he made a major mistake using the Supervisory title.

"Flynn do you have a personal problem with Dr Brennan or Agent Booth."

"No sir I do not have a personal problem with Dr Brennan or Agent Booth."

"Than why did you arrest Dr. Brennan?"

"I thought she was going to run."

"You took out the warrant five hours before you arrest her correct? Why wait for her to Christening her daughter and then arrest her, take her to the DC Police department central station."

DC Metro police arrested her sir."

"On your orders and your warrant.

You are the arresting officer Agent Flynn."

Hacker now rose and spoke to Flynn

"Did you arrange the perp walk, Agent Flynn?"

"Sir I did not directly arrange the course of the transfer of the prisoner."

"You did not direct the lead officer, Sergeant O'Brien to stop at the front door so , I quote they can get a good look of the perp trying to get out of the car in a dress."

"Sir I do not remember saying that in that way. I just implied that even the rich get seen the by the press."

"Very weak Agent Flynn, we will wait till the audio records is scanned to see what you did, and did not say.

Oh and for the record your suspended without pay for the shooting in the DD office."

You may leave Mr. Flynn, Please leave your weapon, cell phone, and badge with prosing on your way out, thank you."

Flynn walked out of the office as mad as he had ever been, some how that f-king Booth got around him. One little slip and the big wigs get on his and that whore of his side. I'll find a way to fix her and him for good.

In Colorado in the woman's IMAX Bone was in a secure area, separated from the other prisoners due to prosing time. She had no choice in her food and her breakfast is scrambled eggs with a meat in them a hard role and an orange colored juice. She asked for some thing else and is told sharply to take it on leave it.

Bones laid on her cot and started to think of what she had for food in the last couple of days, and came up with the sum of less than a meal in three days. Making her decision she drank the liquid and took a mouthful of the egg. She could not swallow the egg. She gagged every time she tried. She told the guards but they told her to quit being a snob and eat the food or not, but just go away.

She stayed in her room till noon then came out for lunch. She was feeling very weak and moved slow. She sat down at the table and a tray is put in front of her. On it was a bowl of brown liquid, a cup of black coffee, a roll. Nothing else.

She asked what was in the bowl and is told it was beef stew.

She told the guard she was a vegan and did not eat meat.

They said it was that or nothing. She drank the coffee and eat the hard role.

She did not feel any better after the meal so she went back to her cell.

In the afternoon a social worker came into her room and talked with her asking if she had her affairs in order.

Bones ask what that had to do with her being in this cell. The worker said that prisoners with long sentence or with the death penalty were in need of guiding.

Bones became very upset and started telling the worker she had not been to trial yet.

The worker said she had her record and that she had been to trial and has been convicted of murder in the first degree and was sentence to death, in sixty days.

Bones became so loud the guards came into the room to quiet her down. They are forced to restrain her, then transfer her to a lock down cell, also known a solitary.

Just a note she missed a supper meal.

In DC the FBI Director called call the AG's office and got their office to finding Dr. Brennan.

It was the next day DD Cullen got a call at ten am that gave him the Federal ID number for Bones.

When DD Cullen typed in the number,99621-F76943-M he almost fell off his chair.

He E-mailed Booth and called the Director.

"AL I have just received a fax from justice and I put in the numbers and Dr. Brennan is in serious trouble and we are going to need the big power to get her out."

"Ok Sam come up to my office and we will work it out."

Sam sat looking at the file on his screen.

FBOP # 99621-F-76943

BRENNAN, Temperance, Marie

DOB: 23 March 1980

Background:

Highly Educated IQ over 187

BA,MS,PhD x 3

Forensic Anthologies.

Convinced of Murder in the First Degree 11/27/11

Sentence to Death 01/27/12

Transferred to IMAX

For execution of sentence 4/1/12

**Warning Extremely Dangerous **Qualified in Marshal arts, use caution in any approach to her.

Prior Arrest:

A&B Trespass

A&B on a police office

Attempted Murder

A&B with a deadly weapon

Murder 1st degree.

The way the file is written without the noting that all charges were dismissed indicated that Brennan was a very dangerous person.

Deputy Director Sam Cullen, FBI Director Allen Valtz, along with Agent Booth were in a limo on their way to see the big boss.

At the White House they are taken to a small room in the basement.'

"Gentlemen. what is the problem with the FBI that could not be done over the telephone, or cable. ?"

"We believe that the computer, and land lines are comprised. A phyico computer wiz has hacked into our system. He is making all our confidential message open to him. Our IT people are going nuts patching holes. This is the person who hacked into the DOD and almost cause a war. Let me show you what we have."

They made their case then the group went up stairs to see the Boss. Their meeting was quick and they left with they came for.

Twelve hours later two black SUV pulled up to the Woman's IMAX prison, Colorado, Four men in dark suits got out and went into the front door of the prison.

They are met by the Warden , the presented her with the papers for the release of Dr. Temperance Brennan prisoner #99621-F-76943-M.

"Gentlemen I'll have to verify these are it order please take a seat."

They waited for forty minutes then the clear leader stood up and walked into the office.

"Just what is the problem , why is this taking so long?"

"Our computer will not allow us to process the release, it keeps denying our request."

Do you have a 'sat phone' here?"

"Yes why do you want to know, and who are you?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth, FBI Major crimes Washington, DC. Your computer have been hacked in to and a program to block any transfer of Dr. Brennan put in. Request any other prisoner transfer and see what happens."

"The Warden typed in some words and codes and hit enter. The printer started and the transfer papers flowed out. She started typing again and everyone in the room heard the binge of the computer refusing the information.

"Agent Booth I need to know what you know about this."

"The FBI, IT people will find the virus, tomorrow

This hacker shut down the DOD for seven minutes.

Dr. Brennan is the only one who will be able to convict this man of murder and he is trying to disgrace her or kill her.

That why we came without using computers."

"Well some one knew you were coming, we received transfer order for your prisoner at noon today."

"You transferred her to where?"

"Stop, we did not transfer her, she too sick to transfer."

"Bones is sick?"

"Who is Bones, Agent Booth?"

"Dr. Brennan, is Forensic Anthropologist, and is my partner, and we live together and have a daughter together.."

"Agent Booth Dr. Brennan is a convicted, 1st degree murder and was sentence to death."

"Warden she has not even been arraigned, let alone stood trial."

"You say I have a record sheet that is different from you say."

"Use the damn 'Sat phone" call your headquarters, better call the White House, this is the number.

"Your on Agent Booth."

The warden took the 'Sat phone' and dialed the number Booth gave her.

"White House Operator, who may I connect you too?"

Booth grabbed the phone from the startled warder.

"Extension X2444 please."

"Hello who this?"

"Special Agent Booth Mr. President can you speak to the warden here in Colorado sir."

The warden took the phone and spoke into the phone for a few minutes .

"He wants to speak to you Agent Booth."

"Booth"

"Booth get Tempe out of that prison, I have authorize you to use any means you need to do the. Now get your ass going boy."

"Yes sir."

Booth listened and wrote on a card he had in his coat.

"Warden where is Dr. Brennan now.?"

"She in the prison hospital with dehydration, chest congestion, and back injuries."

The six of them went to the Hospital together. When Booth say Bones his heart sank. She had an IV line was on O2 mask and was very very pale.

"Bones it's me Booth, I can to take you home."

"Booth I'm sick and I think they broke my back, L1-L2 I'm almost sure."

"Have you X-ray her back in the L1-L2 area?"

"We have to sent them out our X-Ray went down this afternoon."Booth Picked up his scrambled cell and call the Denver office and ordered an Ambulance to transport Bones to a Denver Hospital.

An alarm was sounding in Booth head. He call back the office and gave them a special order to relay to the Ambulance crew.

Forty five minutes later an ambulance showed up at the prison, The look very efferent and made the way to the ward where Bones was. "You made good time guys made it in under forty-five minutes. What the Denver New England score?"

The biggest man who seem tobe the leader answered.

"Last I heard Denver was leading, why?"

Booth drew his weapon and answered.

"Raise you hands and face the wall, now"

They did as they are told."

"Jeff search then please."

Jeff and his partner searched the EMT .

Both the FBI Agents and the prison guards were very surprised when both men are armed, and had syringes with a clear liquid in them. After the men are cuffed a second ambulance arrived and the Para-Medics went to the ward.

"Good timing men. Ha, What the Denver, New England score?"

"No score in overtime, is that what you want?"

"Yes it is your patient is in the back."

A very weak and pale Bones is strapped on a back board then a gurney and place in the ambulance and transported to Denver General Hospital.

She did not look very good on arrival.


End file.
